Crashed The Wedding
by theonewhodoesn'tquitefitin
Summary: Just a bit of fluff - an unexpected guest interrupts John and Sherlock's wedding. I can't write a decent summary at all, so please just read! :L


**AN: Hey there! It seems like forever since I last uploaded something :L**

**I hope you guys like this - the idea's been floating around in my head for a while, and now summer's here I've finally got time to write!  
**

**If you've got a minute, a review would be appreciated :)**

* * *

Everything is perfect. Sherlock and John's friends and family have packed out the chapel, one of Sherlock's own compositions is drifting through the air and filling the tastefully decorated room, and everyone is chatting quietly waiting for the stars of the show to enter.

To the left of the altar, John is waiting in a small side room with Lestrade, his best man. John is surreally calm – in his heart, he knows that today can only go well. They are given their cue to move, and Lestrade cheerfully claps him on the shoulder.

On the opposite side, the usually composed Sherlock is pacing frantically and running his hands through his hair, whilst Mycroft, who even by his standards is dressed luxuriously, tries to placate him. However, the only thing that eases the tension in his body and mind is being told that it's time to move. He all but sprints for the door, and has to be held back a little to prevent him from hurtling headlong into John.

The two side doors open simultaneously, and both men release a breath they weren't aware they'd been holding. They break into matching grins and Sherlock's nerves dissipate as he marvels at the impact this extraordinary man has had on his life. When they meet in the middle, John pulls Sherlock by the hands into a tight hug, whispering "I love you" into the detective's chest. Sherlock moves back and cups John's cheek. "And I you" he replies with a grin, pressing a chaste kiss to the shorter man's forehead before frantically trying to tidy his mussed hair.

A reverent quiet falls over the assembled crowd – the ceremony is about to start. However, just as the registrar opens her mouth to begin, she in interrupted by the most peculiar noise.

*Vworrrp Vworrrrp*

John lets out a giggle and Sherlock rolls his eyes: how could they forget?

Sure enough, a blue box comes into view at the back of the church, and a mop of dark hair even more unruly than Sherlock's pops around the door of the TARDIS.

"Sorry, Sorry! Hope I'm not too late – I do love a good wedding!" The Doctor smiles widely at the two men, eyes glittering.

"You're just in time" John replies, gesturing to an empty seat in the front row next to Molly with a nod and an answering smile.

"Brilliant!"

The Doctor takes his seat, and after looking pointedly at him, the registrar begins the ceremony.

John barely remembers most of the ceremony, his attention only half focussed on the registrar so he can say his part at the right moment. He isn't too worried though - he knows that Molly set up a video camera to record the proceedings, so he'll get a DVD of everything at some point.

He happens to glance towards her and sees her sneaking glances at the Doctor sitting next to her and blushing slightly. He smiles at that - he can see the two going on an adventure together in the not-too-distant future.

Before long, it's time for the vows. Sherlock goes first, clearing his throat and fiddling with his tie. The earnest expression on his face warms both John's heart and his face, and he feels himself blushing.

"John Watson, before I met you I was convinced that I didn't need anyone - convinced that anyone around me would just drag me down. Somehow, you limped into my life and showed me how wrong I was, and for that I am incredibly grateful. I can only hope to stay with you for as many years as you can put up with me. I love you, and you will always be the kind, understanding heart to my brain."

John beams up at Sherlock and takes his hands, the two turning at the sound of Molly blowing her nose loudly into a hanky, which raises a few quiet laughs. The Doctor wipes away her tears and shakes his head when she tries to return his handkerchief.

Now all eyes were on John, but the only person he was aware of was Sherlock. His eyes swept over he taller man's features before he took a deep breath.

"Sherlock, I admit you're not the sort of person I'd initially imagined spending the rest of my life with, but now I can't picture being with anyone else. When you found me, I was broken, a shell of my former self. You swept into my life with your ridiculous coat, and your ridiculous cheekbones, and you sussed out exactly what I needed. You fixed me when nobody else could. I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live, even if sometimes you are an annoying git and you drive me absolutely bonkers."

A few giggles and awww's were heard then, and Sherlock rolled his eyes before kissing the end of John's nose, making him blush. The two beamed at each other for the rest of the ceremony, their smiles becoming impossibly wider when the registrar pronounced them married and they shared a tender kiss. A loud "AWWWW!" rippled through the congregation, and several sniffles were heard. Sherlock and John turned to face the misty-eyed crowd, before Sherlock attempted to carry John bridal-style back down the aisle. Needless to say, a few seconds later they were both on the floor, groaning and giggling.

When they everntually got back outside, the guests all cheered and confetti was scattered everywhere, and they couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock's incredulous face as the silver and white flakes covered both him and his new husband from head to toe.

* * *

**And there you have it! A big thankyou to tsukinoblossom for letting me use her vows from "221B Drabbles" - I think you'll agree they're perfect! :D**


End file.
